This invention relates generally to the construction of lightweight trusses adapted for use in mobile homes and similar environments. More specifically, the invention concerns simplifications and economies in the construction and fabrication of such trusses.
Prior to this invention, trusses and trussed joists of the type referred to were constructed of all wooden members, or with diagonal metallic webs between wooden blocks connecting upper and lower chord members.
No way was known to construct a less expensive yet satisfactory truss using both wooden and metallic diagonal webs to achieve economies and simplifications in truss construction, and in the manner to be described.